Best Christmas Ever
by BobSince1934
Summary: Tegan and Sara spend a wonderful Christmas together. Pure fluff.


I gripped the animated set of drinks to take them back to the living room. The dancing Santa figure on my mug didn't seem to mind that I was suffocating and drowning him with my small but sweaty palms. My knuckles turned white as I gripped the handle tighter, afraid the butterflies in my stomach would burst out of their cage, and I would be so surprised at the aperture left in my stomach that I'd loosen my hold and drop the mugs. The last thing I needed was to clean eggnog off my kitchen floor.

Before exiting the kitchen doors I took a moment to breath. "Relax, Tegan. You can do this. Don't be so nervous. It's Christmas. Be happy." My self pep talk settled my nerves enough that I felt confident enough to get back to Sara and not throw up all over our Christmas tree in the process.

Sara was curled up on the couch skimming through the first few pages of a book I'd picked up for her. It was one of the rare mornings she had decided to put on her glasses which was a treat for me. Her glasses gave her an intelligent look, and the fact that she was reading only added to the smart atmosphere surrounding her. To top it all off she was only wearing a red pair of boy shorts and an over-sized T-shirt that she'd taken from my side of the closet. It was the first thing she could find while getting dressed this morning. Her hair was disheveled too. She hadn't even had time to bathe. I wok her up this morning in a rush, relentlessly betting her to get up and come downstairs. She had been groggy and a little mad at me fro waking her up at eight A.M., but she couldn't stay mad at me for long. The thrilled look on my face as we came down the stairs to our beautifully decorated tree, lit fireplace, and mound of presents was enough to make her smile too.

"Here," I said handing her the mug with the reindeer on it, surprised my voice didn't sound as flustered as my insides felt.

She stared into the mug disapprovingly. "This isn't wine."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course not, silly. It's Christmas! Get into the holiday spirit. Drink some eggnog." I raised my own mug to my lips and took a big gulp of the thick, sweet liquid. An eggnog mustache was left in the cup's place.

Sara giggled and imitated me. She too acquired a mustache and that sent us both into a laughing fit.

"Shall I remove the eggnog residue from your lips, Ms. Quin?" she requested in a feigned Victorian accent.

"Only if I may help you remove yours, Ms. Quin."

I leaned into her, and our lips met. We kissed for a moment before she began licking my upper lip clean. I did the same to her, and I had an image of kittens grooming each except the kittens had Santa hats on. God, I love Christmas. Our lips parted, but our faces were still close. I gave her the sweetest of Eskimo kisses.

I plopped down on the couch next to her and sat my mug on a coaster on the coffee table. My nervousness returned and momentarily all I could do was stare into the fire and watch it crackle. The flames engulfed the far edge of a fresh log, shrinking it with its heat, charring it in the process. The log sizzled in a way that sounded more like a cry for help. Unable to answer the log's pleas, I had to look away, and my eyes landed on the fireplace's mantle. My eyes settled on a framed picture of Sara and I in the park. It was a recent picture, but looking at it made me feel like a kid again. I was pushing her on the swings. We had taken the photo for laughs. There were tons of videos of us as kids on the playground, pushing each other on the swing set. That day made me remember just how much fun Sara and I have on a daily basis. We're great together. There's no one else in the world I'd rather be in love with. These thoughts shifted my focus to the object behind the picture, stashed ever so slyly so Sara wouldn't be aware of its presence.

It was now or never.

I slowly stood up, my knees buckling slightly. Sara eyed me suspiciously. I walked over to the mantle, reached behind the swinging picture, and grabbed the little, bow-adorned, black box hidden behind it. I quickly placed it behind my back before Sara could see it. "I've got another present for you."

Sara grinned and placed her book on the coffee table. She crossed her arms around her chest. "What is it?"

I kneeled in front of her and handed her the box. "Open it."

Inside was a gold band diamond ring. Engraved on the inside was TRQ 2 SKQ. "Tegan, it's beautiful!" She took it out of the box and placed it on her ring finger, unknowingly choosing the one I hoped she would put it on.

I took her hand in my own and thumbed the newest accessory there. "Sara Kiersten Quin, I've known you all my life, and I've loved you all my life. Nothing will ever change that. You'll always be the most important person to me in the entire world. And I was just wondering, will you marry me? Symbolically of course."

Sara big her bottom lip. Tears started forming in the corner of her eyes. A huge grin broke out on her face. "Of course I'll marry you!"

I hadn't realized I was holding my breath until I released it. I was ecstatic. I jumped back on to the couch and attacked her with my lips. She said yes! I was the happiest person on the planet. I had my new fiancée in my arms, a warm fireplace to snuggle by, and the smell of nutmeg was in the air. I always loved Christmas, but this was the best one of them all.


End file.
